Michael Morningstar/Earth-69
Darkstar is a main villain in the first and second seasons of Ben 10: Alien Universe, and a minor villain in the sequel series Back in Action: Alien Universe. Appearance In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Darkstar looks very similar to his appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force, minus the cape and eye holes in his helmet. When he appeared in Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix, he appeared yellow because this was a copy of himself inserted in the Omnitrix to steal DNA. He fleed at the site of XLR8 for unknown reasons. When he appears again in Darkstar Falling, the four DNA samples he had stolen (Humongousaur, Brainstorm, Alien X, Chromastone), were restored to the Omnitrix, and he was defeated by Cannonbolt. In Back in Action: Alien Universe, he will look more like the Ultimate Alien ''Eon, with a visor on his helmet. He still lacks his cape, nonetheless, but is now taller and more muscular. Personality Darkstar, following the events of his appearances in ''Alien Force, seeks Ben's alien powers so that he may be stronger. After losing the ability to simply suck the life energy from girls at his school, as well as his looks, Ben and Gwen's powers are his only true source of unlimited power. He has a crush on Gwen, but doesn't see Cooper or Kevin as threats to his goal of dating her. Powers and Abilities In Threat or Menace, Darkstar was shown to have gained the ability to conjure portals from absorbing the abilities of a member of Streak's species in the Null Void. Nonetheless, this ability was taken by Obsorber in The Alternative. Ben 10: Alien Universe *In Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix, Darkstar stole four alien forms from the Omnitrix by using an exploit he figured out from previous fights with Ben that involved entering the Hidden Universe. He fleed after seeing XLR8, but was shown to have killed Sentient Brainstorm (while stealing Brainstorm, Humungousaur, Alien X, and Chromastone). *In Darkstar Falling, Darkstar returned to Ben in an attempt to steal more forms (and ergo, more power). An angered Ben used Cannonbolt, Echo Echo, and Lodestar to finally defeat Darkstar. He was defeated by Ben, losing his stolen power (and restoring Sentient Brainstorm to the Hidden Universe). Back in Action: Alien Universe *In Limited, Darkstar was blowing up cars in Downtown Bellwood to lure Ben so he could steal more alien powers. His efforts were unsuccessful, so he was defeated and sent to the Null Void by Streak. *In Threat or Menace, he exited the Null Void to fight Ben using his new portal-conjuring abilities. He was returned to the Null Void after a battle with Upchuck and Streak. *In The Alternative, he was seen stealing bags of money and jewelry from a Bellwood jewelry store. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Universe *''Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix'' (first re-appearance) *''Darkstar Falling'' Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Limited'' (first re-appearance) *''Threat or Menace'' *''The Alternative'' *''Meet the Replacements'' *''Shades of Dawn'' Trivia *In the first two of his Back in Action: Alien Universe appearances, he was defeated by Streak. In his third appearance, Streak had been locked out from use in the Omnitrix. In his fourth appearance, he had already been defeated. In his fifth appearance, he attempted to fire at Ben, but Brawnoceros sent the blast right back at him. Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Human Villains